


These Games We Play

by AllyUnabridged



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mention of Almost-Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: Unrelated drabbles, ficlets, and and one-shots all tied together by their origin, a very fun prompt game played by an amazing group of authors I've found myself among. Most will be UsaMamo, either focused or peripheral, although there will be some friendship and general bits and pieces in there as well. Romance, angst, humor, hurt/comfort, they'll run the gamut. Rated M in case. Tags will be added as needed but I will try very, very hard not to go overboard. Tags will not be added UNTIL they are needed.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kino Makoto, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi & Inner Senshi, Tsukino Usagi & King Endymion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt that started it all: Pizza. What's followed has been an incredibly rewarding game for my friends and me. I hope that you will enjoy these as I go along. Some are short, like this one at a whopping 290 words. Others are...well, I considered making them separate stories of their own because they're long enough and have enough plot (although not THAT much), but since I want to keep the spirit of the prompt game alive, here you are!
> 
> These are all unbetaed, for better or worse. So no one to blame but myself for any typos or weirdness.
> 
> Although the note is threatening to get longer than this first drabble, let me say that it's a study session set likely around Sailor Moon Super S.

Prompt: "Pizza"

Usagi stared out the window and sighed. Another beautiful spring day, and she was stuck inside. Studying. It was the worst situation imaginable. To her left, Rei and even Minako bent their heads over their books, while to her right, Ami helped Makoto with yet another math problem. She really should at least crack her history book, but the flowers on the tree outside Rei's window were such a gorgeous pale pink, and she could hear the birds singing to each other as they swooped past, over and over again.

"Usagi! C'mon! Get your head in the game!" Rei's voice dragged Usagi out of her reverie. She sighed and turned back to the table.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You act like I never study!"

"You don't!" chorused four voices, although none of the other Senshi bothered looking up from what they were doing.

"Hmph!" Usagi pretended to bury her nose in the books like the others. It almost worked. She read several paragraphs before yet another thing distracted her.

At first it was a scent. Far off, almost too faint to fully appreciate. As it grew closer, the aroma deepened. Usagi's nose began to twitch, and she peeked to see if anyone else was paying attention. All four of her friends were still diligently studying. Lips twisting sourly, she tried to go back to her own book, but another waft of that heavenly smell combined with a familiar footstep brought her head up.

She squealed when Mamoru stepped through the door, holding two large cardboard boxes.

"Hey, ladies. You've all been studying so hard, I thought I'd bring you some—"

"PIZZA!" Usagi screeched, interrupting him as she jumped up, hands clasped beneath her chin.

"Oh, Mamo, you're my hero!"


	2. Sock Drawers and Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little slice of UsaMamo domestic bliss.

**Prompt: Socks**

Mamoru stared down at the neat rows in satisfaction. Tucked in next to his own plain brown, black, white, and gray socks were rolls of fuzzy pink and purple stripes, bright yellow stars on aqua, white with lacy frills at the top, and a dozen more assorted colors. The juxtaposition reminded him of the brightness his Usako brought to his life. Even more importantly, though, the presence of her socks in this drawer were a reminder that just yesterday, they had become man and wife, finally formally sealing vows they had made to each other across millennia and throughout two very different lifetimes.

He slid the drawer closed and glanced across the room to where she knelt in front of his closet, rummaging through the boxes stacked in front of it.

"Mamo, did I already put away my favorite pink sweater?" she asked, golden head buried in the box as she flung articles from it.

He shook his head and walked over to pick up several pink sweaters. These weren't the one she was looking for. Of course they weren't. They didn't have the little knit ruffles along the hem, the ones she liked to fidget with and run her fingers over. Setting the discarded clothes on the bed to be dealt with later, he reached down and took his wife's hand, pulling her up out of the box.

Gazing fondly into her bright blue eyes, he raised his brows and smirked. "You mean the one you left on the back of the sofa last night?"

Usagi blushed, and his lips relaxed into a real smile. She was so incredibly adorable, and yet again he marveled that she had agreed to be his. Despite the ancient and not so ancient history between them, the battles fought by each other's sides and the many professions of love, he still found it hard to believe that such a sweet, gentle woman had chosen him, had seen past his flaws and loved him anyway—loved him because of them, as she pointed out so often.

"What do you want with a sweater, anyway? It's warm in here."

Eyes widening, Usagi's blush deepened. "I wanted to make some hot chocolate and sit out on the balcony with you. As, you know, a married couple."

Given everything they'd done in the last twelve hours, such a simple fantasy, domesticated bliss, shouldn't have hit him so hard. But his throat closed and tears came to his eyes. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He wanted that, too. He wanted all of the little moments they would now share together. She would be with him always from now on. Their family, always a nascent concept, was finally starting. What better way to begin?

"Let's go get your sweater and that hot chocolate," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


	3. Sparkle of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UsaMamo, Episode 173 insert

Prompt: Sparkle

What did it mean, really? As she walked along the sunny Tokyo streets, she couldn't help lifting her hand up over and over to watch the light sparkle on the ruby red heart resting on the ring finger of her left hand. Its brilliance drew her in, each individual facet seeming to reflect a piece of the love she held in her heart—the love she'd fought so hard for over two lifetimes now.

Mamoru hadn't said the words she'd hoped to hear just before a ring settled onto the particular finger. Of course not. She wasn't old enough to even think about getting married yet. She'd just started high school! But part of her really wanted to hear him ask for her hand, no matter how silly or old-fashioned it might seem. She remembered, as if through murky water, the proposal Endymion had given Serenity during the Silver Millennium. There had been candlelight, roses, wine, the whole nine yards. While Usagi wasn't sure that's what she wanted this time, she did crave the romance. What girl wouldn't?

Of course, in the middle of crowded Narita Airport probably wasn't the best place for a proposal, either. She sighed and hung her head a little bit, golden pigtails drooping almost to the ground. Maybe it was for the best that he hadn't said those words. If he even wanted to.

A small voice inside her reminded her that of course he did. Their love was strong enough to overcome this separation, and they'd already talked about what their life would be like when he returned. There'd even been mention of weddings, tentatively, but who would stand up with her and what time of year they might like the celebration. That sort of thing.

Then something occurred to her. Mamoru had had the ring with him. He hadn't expected to see her then. So he'd been, what, carrying it around with him wherever he went? And the look in his eyes when he slipped the ring on her finger. He wanted it to be the real thing, too. Just as much as she did. The idea cheered her up immensely, enough to make her laugh out loud without paying attention to the crowded streets around her. She raised a fist in the air, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Yes! He does want to marry me!" Usagi shouted. Only once she lowered her hand and opened her eyes did she notice the staring pedestrians. She blushed and shrugged, unable to help the grin bubbling up from her heart.


	4. Illicit Roses in Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My actual first attempt at SilMil from several months ago, Princess Serenity x Prince Endymion.

**Prompt: Rose**

Serenity crept closer to the towering foliage surrounding a castle not unlike her own. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't even be here, on this beautiful blue and green world that had drawn her longing eye since she was a small child. The laws were clear, and even princesses weren't above the law. That had never kept her from dreaming, though, and after she'd been taught to use her power to teleport between worlds, the temptation had grown, day by day, until it was simply too difficult to resist any longer. On this, her sixteenth birthday, the call she'd never quite understood became too much, and she found herself just inside an imposing stone wall, breathing air that felt headily damp compared to the atmosphere of the moon.

Bright color peeked at her among dark green leaves illuminated by the light of the full moon, red so brilliant it almost hurt her eyes to look. Finally close enough, Serenity reached out a single fingertip to touch the softest petal she'd ever felt, even softer than the velvety moonflowers she loved in her own gardens. Delighted, she let out a small giggle at the sensation. She was really here, really touching an Earth flower.

"What are you doing in my mother's rose garden?"

Spinning at the harsh voice that called out from far too close to her, Serenity contemplated running. However, the sight before her struck her both speechless and motionless. A tall man, black hair shining from a light he held in his hand, strode toward her, the scowl he wore only highlighting his gorgeous face. As he drew nearer, she could tell that his eyes were a blue so dark they were almost black. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a tug within herself, the same call she'd known her whole life. It fascinated and horrified her at the same time. Deep within, as a child of both the Moon and Venus, she knew what it meant. But this couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, tearing herself away from the bush. She began to sprint away, only to find her arm caught in a firm yet gentle grasp. Keeping her face turned away from him, she whispered. "I'll leave. I promise."

"It's a little late for that, your Highness."

The amusement behind his words drew her attention just as much as his soul pulled at hers. Serenity couldn't help but peek over her shoulder, even though it meant possibly exposing the golden crescent on her brow. It seemed like he had already noticed that, anyway.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to find the upper hand somehow. He couldn't possibly know the turmoil he stirred inside of her.

She saw his lips quirk up at the corners even as his hand moved down her arm to grip lightly grip her fingers, bringing them up for a soft caress of a kiss. "Prince Endymion of Earth at your service, Princess Serenity." When he straightened, he was holding out a single red rose.

As she took the offering and lifted it to her nose, inhaling the heady fragrance so different from anything she knew, Serenity was utterly, totally lost. Eyes meeting Endymion's, she knew that her world would never be the same again.


	5. Treasure of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach with Usagi and Rei yields an interesting result. Canon-compliant, not set in any particular time.

**Prompt: Treasure**

"Usagi, remind me why I let you drag me down here?" The voice of her best friend rang in her ears, irritated as always. If Rei didn't have something to fuss about, she almost couldn't function. At least, it seemed that way until she pulled something ridiculously sweet that reminded Usagi why she loved her so much.

With a roll of her eyes, Usagi stuck her nose in the air. "Because this beach is supposed to be the site of the Lost Treasure of the Moon Goddess. And as her descendent, it is my fate to find it!" With a triumphant wave of her shoulder over her head that nearly took out another tourist, she moved away from the path they'd taken from the train station.

Rei snorted as they headed down the steep stone steps to the glittering sand below. "Yeah, right. You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag on your head," she snarked.

"Oh, really? Then why did you come with me?" Usagi shot back, sending her a quick grin.

Rei's answering grin surprised her, although her words didn't. "Because it's going to be fun seeing you flail around in the sand with nothing to show for it afterwards."

Usagi huffed and turned back towards the beach with renewed determination. She would show Rei and find that treasure if it was the last thing she did! None of the legends were very specific, but Usagi was sure it was gold or jewelry or something equally fantastic. Her eyes went dreamy for a moment before focusing once again. She could do this!

With Rei trailing behind, Usagi began to comb every inch of the small beach. The sand squished between her, exposed by her bright pink flip flops, but no matter how hard she tried, no moment of inspiration hit. From the top of the beach to where the waves lapped in lazy rhythm, around the few tourists who cared to come to this less popular part of the coast, Usagi's search became more and more frantic. Finally, at the very edge of beach where sand and surf met a sharp outcropping of rock, a small tingle startled her.

Without a word to Rei, Usagi tossed aside her shovel and dropped to her knees, uncaring about the salt water now soaking the skirt of her pink sundress. Her hands ran over and under the jutting rocks until she felt a small crevice. Half in fear because there could be crabs or spiders or other creepy crawlies, half in awe that she actually felt a pull to whatever was there, Usagi reached inside while Rei watched in disbelief, no longer throwing out pointed verbal jabs.

Her fingers searched through empty space at first before sliding against something cool and smooth. Grasping it carefully, Usagi drew a small white statue, a perfectly carved image of a woman cradling an infant, two pigtails trailing down her back from buns atop her head. Slowly, Usagi lifted her eyes to Rei's and grinned.

"I win."

"Usagi!"


	6. Lipgloss and Girl Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the break up arc, the Senshi try to cheer up Usagi.

**Prompt: Lipgloss**

"Really, Usagi, this will be just the thing to cheer you up!" Minako's bright voice cut through the fog that had consumed Usagi's mind yet again, one made up of heartbreak and longing she wished she could wave away as easily as she could dust a youma.

Looking up from where she was draped across Minako's bright orange bed, she watched her blonde friend pull outfit after outfit out of her overstuffed closet, holding each up and then tossing them away to dig around some more. Usagi couldn't find the interest to care much about Minako's ramblings, although she knew it had something to do with whatever plans had been concocted by the girls for the night. This would be the third weekend in a row that they played, "Find a way to help Usagi get over Mamoru," and although she appreciated it, really she did, at the same time she wanted to scream at them that nothing would accomplish their goal. Her heart was irrevocably lost to one person and one person only, and he didn't want it.

Before she could slide back into the depths of her despair, Minako crowed with delight and grabbed her hand, abruptly pulling her to her feet. Usagi felt a bit like a doll as her uniform top was pulled over her head, allowing Minako to drop a sparkly pink top in its place, one she might have squealed over in other circumstances. Her uniform skirt was as quickly replaced with a short black skirt. Muttering about being thankful for their near-identical sizes, her friend pulled off her school shoes and replaced them with pretty pink flats a shade or two lighter than the top.

Then Minako pulled her over to the gold vanity overflowing with products and styling tools. She began a ritual totally foreign to Usagi, who barely bothered with lip gloss most days. Layer after layer of make up took away the bags under her eyes and gave the blue an illusion of life that wasn't truly there. Minako grabbed Usagi's mouth gently and forced her lips to purse so that she could swipe a pink-tipped wand across them, an action that might have caused a protest not too long ago. At that point, though, Usagi couldn't muster the strength to do more than sigh.

After brushing through Usagi's ponytails until they shone and smoothing out her buns, Minako suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that they were face to face.

"Now look here, Tsukino Usagi. You need to get it through your head that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never have lost at all—" she started.

"Um, Minako, I think it's 'never have loved at all'," Ami said from where she'd been sitting quietly in one corner of the room reading. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Rei and Makoto nod in agreement.

"Hush. I've heard it both ways. What I'm trying to say, Usagi, is that you can't let heartbreak ruin the rest of your life. You have to seize the day and get back out there, meet cute boys, and do your best to forget about that idiot in a tuxedo," Minako finished, a gleam in her eye that Usagi felt reflected more than just her sympathy. It was no secret that the other blonde hadn't liked Mamoru much, in this life or previously as Prince Endymion.

"But I don't want to do any of that! No one's going to want me if Mamoru doesn't! He's right. I'm just a dumb crybaby, and I don't deserve a guy like him!" Usagi wailed, her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to destroy Minako's hard work.

Even as the other girls raised their voices in protest, Minako grabbed Usagi's shoulders again, this time to shake her. "Get it together, Usagi! That's ridiculous! Just because you're lazy and cry too much doesn't mean you're not deserving of love! Everyone is deserving of love! That's what we fight for, to protect love in all its forms! Sometimes love sucks. Trust me. I'm the Goddess of Love, so I know. But it's always there, waiting for us to find it. Sometimes it just doesn't take the form we were expecting!"

Although she bristled a little at Minako's admittedly truthful description of her, the words that followed pulled her out of her funk a little. She looked around into the four pairs of caring eyes surrounding her, all filled with a love she'd almost forgotten about. They might tease each other and argue and drive each other insane sometimes, but these girls loved her as much as she loved them. And if that's the only love she was destined to have in this lifetime, Usagi suddenly vowed that she would try to make it enough. Silently, she opened her arms and found herself buried in a five-way hug.


	7. Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set within the first few episodes of Classic anime. Usagi has doubts.

**Prompt: Blanket**

Usagi dropped, exhausted, from her windowsill to the soft comfort of her bed even as the air around her shimmered, ribbons of light flaring for a moment as her transformation dropped. Hands shaking, she pushed the covers aside just enough to slide underneath. Face burrowed into her pillow and blanket cocooned around her, she finally felt safe enough to let out a low sob. It wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. There was no way she could keep doing this, week after week. When would it end? Fingers fisting into the smooth purple folds she'd always found so comforting before her world collided with this mess of monsters and magic, she let her tears flow freely. She knew she didn't have much time.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed before soft footfalls landed on the wood next to her, heralding the arrival she dreaded. Usagi drew in a ragged breath and held it for a moment before letting it whistle out in what she hoped sounded like a soft snore. She did it again, and again, as a weight settled at her feet.

"Usagi?" Luna's voice called softly into the surrounding gloom of her room, but still Usagi pretended to sleep. Thankfully, it seemed to work. "Hmph. Lazy girl. We need to go over battle plans. We need to talk about finding the rest of the Senshi! And all she can do is sleep!"

How Usagi wished that was the case. When Luna's own breathing evened out within minutes, she allowed herself the relief of a few silent tears trickling down her cheeks, the last remnants of her crying jag soaked up by the thin cotton of her pillowcase. A slow twist of her neck brought her swollen eyes to rest on her window, the source of all her troubles. If only she hadn't left it open that fateful night weeks ago. If only Luna had never hopped through and popped her secure bubble of happiness. Sure, her grades were a wreck, but she had parents, friends, and even a brother who loved her. Her biggest concerns back then, what felt like ages ago, were when the next manga in her favorite series would come out or how angry her mama would be at her next failing grade.

Lifting her gaze just a little more, she caught sight of the bright, full moon hanging just on the edge of her window frame. For some reason she couldn't define, she felt the urge to confide to it. Maybe it was in the name Luna had given her—Sailor Moon. Maybe it was just that the moon had always been something of a source of wonder to her, ironic now but true nonetheless.

"I'm going to fail. So many people are going to get hurt." The words were bare threads of sound slipping past her lips as she did her best not to wake Luna.

The moon offered her no answers, no reassurances. But for a moment it did glow brighter, she was sure of it, and with that she felt a strange sort of contentment. Rolling over carefully onto her back, she kept her eyes on the shining circle until it slipped out of sight just as her lids fell.


	8. Shattered Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru during the breakup arc.

**Prompt: Glass**

He tried not to think about it. Not the look in her crystal blue eyes illuminated with unshed tears. Not the sound of her voice, growing softer as she turned away. Not the words she spoke, feeding him his own lies, blasphemy falling from those sweet pink lips twisted up in a mockery of her bright smile. But no matter how hard he tried, they haunted him as he went through the motions of surviving. Wake up, get ready for the day, head to class, come home to his empty, cold apartment. Fight the occasional battle, which seemed to be getting harder and harder to do without giving in and begging her to take him back. Not even Chibiusa was enough of a distraction, since she reminded him in some strange way of Usagi.

That night had been the worst, he admitted. He never should have kissed Sailor Moon. Why did that have to be the answer to the droid's spell over her? Why hadn't she possessed the strength to come out on her own, as she so often had before? But he knew. The hope and then crushing despair that crept into her eyes and through the bond that still existed between them when he touched her had nearly been his downfall, matching as they did so perfectly the emotions that had swirled through her when his lips slid over hers. Instead, he'd escaped while he could, leaving her to the Senshi's care.

With a growl at the direction his thoughts had taken once more, Mamoru stepped out of the shower and yanked the towel off of its rod, roughly dragging it over his skin and hair. He stepped over to the fogged up mirror and swiped a hand over the glass, knowing what he would see and yet unable to stop this nightly ritual of self-torture. Dark blue eyes stared back at him, accusing, condemning him for his part in this fiasco. It was too much. Suddenly, it was just too damn much, and Mamoru lifted a fist to pound it against the mirror, shattering the glass where his face had been.

He stared down at his hand, at the clear slivers piercing his flesh surrounding by welling red blood. Never had he lost control like this. What was he becoming? Could he last much longer? With glass scattered around him and blood staining the pristine white of his towel as he automatically began to clean up the cuts, he wasn't sure anymore.


	9. Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was actually a picture of Dr. Mamoru Chiba holding a special mug, found on Twitter by the artist Tamagooo (name translated from Kanji by a friend, so hopefully it's correct). It's an adorable picture. Anyway, this is a little UsaMamo ficlet inspired by that.

**Prompt: Mug Picture**

Usagi charged through the hospital in an attempt not to be late for yet another lunch date with Mamoru. Last time they'd only had a few minutes together before he was called away, and today she was desperate to see him again. Between her dreaded third year college classes and his hours as the newest resident at Mita Hospital, it felt like they hardly spent more than a few hours with each other some weeks.

Every few steps, nurses and residents called out greetings to her, and she waved distractedly in response. Normally, she would stop for a few minutes and chat with the small groups here and there. She loved getting to know Mamoru's coworkers, and they seemed to have taken a shine to her, too. But she was on a mission, so she settled for the waves and apologetic smiles as she dashed through the halls, long blond pigtails whipping through the air behind her.

She rounded a corner with minutes to spare, mentally patting herself on the back, and stopped short at what she saw. Mamoru stood talking to one of the nurses, a pretty black-haired woman named Emiko whom Usagi was giving relationship advice to just the day before. Their heads were bent together over a chart Emiko held out to him, and she smiled up at him.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called accusingly, eyes laser focused.

Mamoru and Emiko looked up, eyes wide. Emiko seemed shocked, but Mamoru's eyes held an edge of panic.

"Usako, I wasn't expecting you for five more minutes!"

Usagi stalked closer and pointed a finger at her target, other hand propped on her hip.

"And what is the meaning of that?"

Mamoru looked down, guilt etched in every line of his beautiful face. "I didn't think you'd notice," he muttered while Emiko backed away, clipboard clutched to her chest as a shield.

Eyes narrowed under lowered brows, Usagi gritted out, "You thought I wouldn't notice that you stole my favorite mug ever?"

They both stared at the lavender ceramic mug in Mamoru's hand, partially filled with coffee. A happy white bunny rabbit grinned back at them, black letters declaring "Usa" scrawled underneath. Usagi held out her hand imperiously, but Mamoru tightened his grip and pulled the mug closer to him.

"You only ever use it for hot chocolate in winter, Usako! It's the middle of summer!" he defended himself, taking a deep gulp as if to prove that yes, he was definitely using it at this current moment.

Usagi gasped, anger boiling up even higher. "Chiba, you give that back right now! It's embarrassing!" She hissed, eyes darting over to where Emiko now stood pretending to be completely absorbed in something at the nurses' station.

He smirked. "It's cute. And it reminds me of you."

She stamped her foot slightly as he took another gulp of coffee. "I made that when I was fourteen, for goodness sake. It's ancient!"

"It's six years old, not ancient. And I met you when you were fourteen."

At the fond look he gave her, blue eyes warm and so earnest, Usagi's heart melted and her anger disappeared. Still, she sighed for appearance's sake. "Fine. But you'll bring it back when the snows start so that I can have my hot chocolate!" she ordered, crossing her arms.

Mamoru smiled, triumph shining in his eyes. For once unmindful of an audience, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her pouting lips.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we go get some lunch?"


	10. Prank Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another picture prompt. It's of an incredibly...interesting chair shaped like a rose. The tumblr post used for this prompt can be found on FloraOne's blog and probably reblogged by a lot of us, since it's hilarious. This story is longer than the rest of the prompts I've done so far, but I think it needed that. It certainly fits the ostentatious design of the chair! This story is set in Crystal Tokyo and is peripherally UsaMamo but focuses on high jinks from Minako and Makoto.

**Prompt: Rose Chair**

Minako loved to pull a good prank. The more she could cause her victim to blush or stammer or even just laugh, the better. So when she saw the perfect tool ever to exist for a prank sitting lonely in the attic of the Crystal Palace one day while she was hunting for some of Small Lady's baby toys for the latest royal addition—and when did she get old enough to marry, let alone get pregnant, anyway?!—Minako knew just what to do.

After bringing the box down to a sniffling Neo-Queen Serenity, who also couldn't believe her baby was going to have a baby, Minako snuck back upstairs, dragging Makoto with her on the pretext of—well, never mind, she didn't bother with giving an excuse. She just grabbed her friend's hand, hissed for her to be quiet, and ran.

Out of breath, Makoto stood staring at the monstrosity with much less joy than Minako had felt.

"Where did that thing come from?"

Minako ran a hand over the scarlet velvet, admiring the smoothness but choking a bit at the dust she disturbed.

"No idea, but isn't it perfect?!" she giggled.

Auburn eyebrows shooting up almost to her hairline, Makoto turned her incredulous stare on the woman next to her. Perfect was the absolutely last word she would have come up with for the eight-foot y'all chair disguised as double-petaled rose. Hideous, maybe. But not perfect.

Sparkling blue eyes met green, and Makoto began to sweat from more than just the run up many flights of stairs. She recognized that look and began to back away.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" She waved her hands in front of her to indicate her total rejection of whatever Minako had planned.

"What?" Minako asked, head tilted to the side and fingers twirling a strand of her long blond hair.

"The last time you decided to prank someone, we ended up with lime green pudding all over the dining room. ALL OVER IT, Minako. The walls, the floor, the ceilings, THE GUESTS. Serenity was furious. Endymion almost forbade us from living in the palace for a year because we didn't stop you. And it took us two whole days to clean it all up with a single rag each and toothbrushes." Makoto crosses her arms and have a firm shake of her head.

Minako rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm really not. Even Artemis avoided you for an entire month."

She winced but then shrugged. "Okay, but this one won't be nearly so mad. The only one who'll be mad is Endymion, and I doubt he'll mind that much! It'll be totally easy to put everything back in its proper place."

Makoto's eyebrows rose again, and she waited.

"Really! We're just going to switch out Endymion's desk chair with this one. Easy peasy. He'll be the only one who will even know."

"The one in his private office? The one he's had since college and Serenity has been begging him to replace for at least a decade?" Makoto gave a little chuckle.

Minako nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't put this in his public office! That would embarrass him!"

Granted, they both knew that she totally would have and not cared a bit about how embarrassed he was, but Makoto felt a little better anyway. With a resigned nod, she let Minako boss her around as they maneuvered the grotesque rose throne, because really that's pretty much what it was, down multiple flights of stairs and through the maze of marble halls while attempting to avoid any and all observers. Minako motioned her to drop the chair a couple intersections down from Endymion's office and tiptoed to the door. She opened it brashly after a quick knock, trying out her second-favorite game of "catch the queen and king in compromising positions". She gave a deep sigh when she found it empty, whether from disappointment or relief it was difficult to say.

Hurrying back to where she'd left Makoto with the chair, Minako helped her lug it into Endymion's office and then quickly shut the door behind them. The pulled out his old wooden and leather chair, the one with the squeaking wheels and missing pretty much every ounce of dye that had ever been present on the leather seat. Minako shook her head at the bite marks Small Lady had left on its arm once upon a time.

"You know, we'd be doing him a favor to just toss this old thing anyway. He'll be forced to get a new one, and Serenity will thank us for that!" Minako whispered with yet more giggles.

Makoto shrugged and pulled the red rose throne into place behind the large wooden desk, the one with pretty carvings Serenity had picked out when they were first furnishing the palace.

"You're probably right. I think he's stuck with the thing out of spite instead of actually liking it. He just enjoys when Serenity lectures him about it!" She wiped her brow and admired her handiwork, even if she couldn't admire the chair itself.

The two loved the much smaller, lighter chair to the door, wincing at the squeaking coming from every turn of the wheels. Exasperated, Makoto just picked it up. She pointed her chin at the door, and Minako got the hint, opening for her. Just as she closed the door behind them, they heard cheerful chatter and a pair of footsteps headed their way.

Eyes wide, they rushed in the opposite direction and ran around the nearest corner just in time. They could hear Serenity's high voice and laughter getting closer, turning into the hallway they'd just vacated. Sweat glistening in both their brows, they waited, Makoto with some trepidation, Minako with glee. The sound of the door handle turning echoed down the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Serenity shrieked.

"Oh, wow! Where did this come from? I thought it got lost in the mail years ago!"

Endymion's voice did not hold the horror Minako had been anticipating. If anything, he sounded much happier than she'd ever heard him about anything other than his family and friends. Serenity's exclamation, on the other hand, held all of the terror and anger Minako had been hoping for. Both Minako and Makoto began to realize that she may have miscalculated.

"In the—oh, you ordered this? Ha ha. Well, I mean, uh—" Serenity's voice trailed off, even though they'd been able to hear her clearly before.

"Usako, why do you look so guilty?"

"Me? Um, no, no guilt at all. I just, yeah, I just wasn't imagining this as your replacement chair when I urged you to get a new one."

"I haven't been either, no for years. In fact, I ordered it when we first moved to the palace, but it never arrived. Or at least, I thought it hadn't."

Minako wished she could see their faces during this conversation, while Makoto wished she were anywhere else. Still, both women stood with baited breath, ears straining to pick up the suddenly quieter voices.

"I don't know what—"

"It arrived, didn't it? It arrived, and you hid it away!"

"I don't know why you—"

"Because you hated the chairs I picked out for the dining room, too!"

"Now, Mamo-chan, those were truly awful. That shade of green wouldn't have matched anything. Not anything!"

"It was classic!"

"Well, that thing certainly isn't!"

"Ha! I knew it! You hid it away!"

"I—well, I may have directed it to be placed where it could do the least harm," Serenity muttered almost too low for the two eavesdroppers to hear.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?! Mamoru, it's a rose bigger than your entire body!"

"No it's not. And I like the color!"

"Fine. It's bigger than my entire body! It's bigger than Small Lady's stomach right now, which is not in any way small. It's a menace!"

Minako and Makoto could almost imagine them glaring at each other, chests heaving, just like the good old days. They glanced at each other, amusement revealing they were thinking the same thing.

"It's not!" Then Endymion's tone changed. "I bet I can make you like it."

"Mamo-chan!" Serenity's squeal was cut off by the closing door.

Minako and Makoto took that as their sign to run away, shoulders shaking until they were long out of earshot from Endymion's office. Then the gales of laughter started.

"He bought it on purpose! And she hid it from him!" Minako wiped tears from her eyes.

"She really did hate those dining chairs he tried to buy, and they weren't nearly as bad," Makoto choked out around her chuckles. Then she shook her head. "I'm going to go toss this thing. YOU get to answer any questions Serenity has later."

Minako paled as her friend strode away. Of course. Serenity would know it was her. And there would be hell to pay. Maybe it was time for a patrol on the other side of the world.


	11. From Silk to Cotton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Moon arc, post-kidnapping by Prince Dimande. Sailor Moon recovering from her kidnapping.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This one went a little dark. There are no graphic depictions of violence or sexual violence, but there is some reflection on what-if and some mental anguish. Click through to the next chapter if this will disturb you, please.

**Prompt: Silk**

"You'll find something helpful in the first closet on your left," King Endymion's hologram said as Sailor Moon slipped inside the door he indicated. She nodded her thanks and softly closed the door behind her, leaning back against the cool wood with a sigh.

It had been so hard keeping it together for the past hour. She was thankful that a whispered word, first to Tuxedo Mask and then to King Endymion, granted her this small reprieve. She knew she didn't have long, but there was something important she just had to do before she could go back to her own time.

Dropping her transformation, Usagi looked down at her body and gasped once more at the nightmare encasing it. She'd woken not long ago to find the long, white silk sheath encasing her curves in ways she hadn't thought about yet. She was barely fifteen! More frightening, she hadn't remembered putting it on. It made her feel dirty to think about what had occurred between her kidnapping and waking up in that awful room. She began to hyperventilate just at the thought, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Usagi thought leaning forward might help her catch her breath, but the second her hands touched her silk-clad knees, she wanted to scream again. This time it was her own fear and anguish silencing her, though, and not some evil magic trick from that creepy third eye on Prince Dimande's forehead. Straightening, she kept trying to drag air into her lungs, her eyes unseeing at first despite the dim lights which had switched on automatically when she entered.

Finally catching her breath although her stomach was still in knots, she muttered to herself, "First closet on the left. First closet on the left." What did that even mean?

She actually began to take in the room, the largest bedroom she'd ever seen in her life complete with the delicate white vanity of her dreams, a white, extra large bed covered in pink heart pillows that made her blush, floor-to-ceiling windows encased in silver lace curtains, and several doors leading off to the left. Usagi stepped hesitantly to the first, unsure how to move in this floor-length, skin-tight contraption holding her hostage.

The door opened before her hand could touch it, sliding silently to the side. Usagi gasped at the array of clothing illuminated by the lights that flickered on. She let her hand fall on the nearest pink item, which turned out to be a long-sleeved dress. That would do; her befuddled brain could barely remember what season it was back home anyway, and anything would be better than what she now wore.

Pulling the dress off its hanger, Usagi shuffled over to the vanity and laid it carefully over the curlicue back of the matching chair. She avoided looking in the mirror as she began to tug and twist, unsure how to get this thing off of her but determined to succeed. Drawing an inner strength she hadn't known she possessed, she ripped the side seam on her left with both hands then peeled the thing off of her body, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor and kicking it away. She flung off the delicate gold slippers as well, sneering at them.

The pink dress slipped over her head easily, thank goodness, its soft cotton folds encasing her. Usagi took her transformation brooch out of her subspace pocket where it had somehow known to go and laid it on the front of the dress where it automatically clung. That helped her breath easily. Then she moved back into the closet and found a pair of pink flats that fit her perfectly; of course they did.

She wanted to leave the pile of white silk on the floor and run far, far away from it, but that felt rude to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, who after all had allowed her this time to get out of the horrible thing. And she would hate for it to bring up bad memories for her future self. So Usagi transformed back into Sailor Moon quickly and, with no little distaste, scooped up the pile by the vanity, holding it as far away from her with one hand as she possibly could.

King Endymion's hologram waited for her in the hall. He didn't say a word to her as she stepped out and gave him a small smile, the best she could manage. Instead, he nodded sadly to her and turned to show her the way back. On the way, he pointed to a small door in the wall just beside the royal chambers.

"If you'll place those there, they will be destroyed once all this is over," he quietly told her.

Sailor Moon gladly slid the bundle in, watching it disappear into the black abyss and hoping that her memories would one day do the same.


	12. Put the Laptop Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice domestic slice-of-life to break away from the previous drabble,

**Prompt: Laptop**

_Tap-tappity-tap. Tap tap tap._

Usagi stared up at the ceiling and let out a sigh strong enough to make her bangs flap against her forehead. When that didn't stop the tapping, she flopped onto her side, arms gracelessly spread akimbo, and glared at her torturer.

He was far too handsome, she decided. It was almost impossible to stay annoyed with him, and she felt her frustration start to melt away as she once again marveled at the straight sweep of his jaw, the way his glasses highlighted those cobalt blue eyes, his perfectly shaped nose. Her breath quickened just looking at him. And then her stomach rumbled, and her frown returned.

No matter how pretty he was, Mamoru was holding up dinner. And that was an unpardonable sin.

"Mamo-chan," she whined. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost, Usako." His absentminded reply caused her teeth to grind together.

"That's what you said an hour ago."

He glanced up, his eyes finally focusing on her over the edge of his laptop. Her stomach chose that moment to protest again, this time loud enough for him to hear. He offered her a sheepish grin from that ridiculously beautiful mouth.

"I'm sorry. We'll go now," he said, moving his laptop from his knees to the low table between them.

Usagi jumped up and grabbed his hand before he could change his mind, dragging him to the genkan and sliding his shoes toward him with one foot then slipping off her house shoes. She hopped on first one foot and then the other to put on her street shoes before popping back up. Tapping her toe on the tile floor, she hardly waited for him to get his shoes on before pulling him out of their apartment.

"Can we go to the new ramen shop down the street?" she pleaded.

Mamoru shook his head. "We've been there three times this week. Aren't you tired of it yet?"

Usagi looked at him like he was insane. "I haven't tried everything yet."

He chuckled. "Alright. Lead the way."

Instead, she looped her arm around his and pulled him next to her so that she could chatter to him the whole five minute walk down the street.


	13. Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru wants to give Usagi a perfect first Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only sort of a prompt. In our group chat, we did our own holiday gift exchange. Today was the day to reveal them, and although it's a bit late in the day, I hope that my giftee, the wonderful TinySagi, will enjoy it nonetheless! I think I managed to get most of her wish list in for prompts, even if I went over the word count a teeny little bit. LOL But it's me, so I guess that's expected.

Mamoru watched jealously as Usagi's perfect pink lips opened. She stuck her spoon in her mouth and moaned as the curry loaded on top landed on her tongue. He bit his own lip to control the green monster gnawing at him.

It wasn't that he was jealous that she had curry, of course. He had a whole plateful as well, presented on a stark white plate identical to hers. A bite could be his at any time. The thing was, he wasn't hungry. Not for food, anyway.

This was their first Christmas together. He wanted to make it perfect, so he'd picked her up-at the gate to her house instead of her door to avoid her overprotective dad-and brought her to their favorite date night restaurant. Usagi had cooed at him, clutching his arm, when she saw their destination. A box of chocolates waited for her back at his apartment, the kind they both loved, and he planned to feed them to her as dessert. A perfect night.

But as soon as she'd slipped off her coat, all thoughts of food had fled from Mamoru's head. Her bright pink dress, covered in embroidered white snowflakes, completely distracted him. It wasn't low-cut or in any way indecent, but it did show off her curves to perfection. He found his mouth watering before they ever ordered food.

Being a gentleman, he desperately tried to tamp it down. Never had he paid so much attention to his water glass, trying to force the ice floating in it to cool his blood. Not that it worked, of course. By the time their food arrived, his glass was empty but his focus still one hundred percent on his beautiful girlfriend sitting across from him.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's sweet voice broke through his haze.

"Huh?" Mamoru shook his head and met her concerned gaze. Her blue eyes captured his attention, as always, and he found that they made a decent substitute for his water glass. "Sorry, Usako. What did you say?"

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten a bite yet, and I'm almost finished." Usagi frowned.

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Um, no, I'm fine. I'll just...I'm eating now."

The faster he ate, the sooner they could leave. Once they were out of the restaurant, he could hurry her back to his apartment and...well, best not to think of that yet! He still had to get through his food.

Mamoru finished his curry in record time, hardly tasting it. In fact, he was done before Usagi. That was a feat in and of itself, and it seemed to reassure her since she went back to eating with enthusiasm as well.

It was with great relief that Mamoru stood up after paying for their food and helped Usagi back into her coat, covering up that distracting dress. He began to hussle her out, but before they could take more than a few steps, she squealed.

"Mamo-chan, look!"

He followed her pointing finger to a clump just above the doorway. Somehow, they had missed it as they came in. Bright green with red berries, he wasn't sure he understood at first.

"Mistletoe!" Usagi's second squeal was accompanied by her hand clutching his arm, dragging him over to stand underneath.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her soft body pressed against his. For a moment, he let himself forget that they were in public and just enjoyed her sweet lips pressed against his as she helped him live out the perfect Christmas.


End file.
